johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Oskar Kolkarino
Oskar Kolkarino is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series and is the Son of Johnny Cooper himself. He was born after Johnny broke his condom when banging a woman who was later Oskar's mother, Pam Beesly. 7 months later, Beesly was supposed to give birth to Oskar in a Knack Hospital outside The War of Dunkirk but due to immigration issues they had to be transported to the U.S.S.R and thus Oskar was born. He also has a brother called Lord Helix Cooper. Johnny Cooper traveling to space most of the time got Pam mad, she broke up with him and took Oskar with her for years until Cooper reuniting with him later on. His codename in New U.S.S.R is "Oskarrr RATM". Oskar is a member of House Cooper because of his bloodline. Biography He spend most of his early childhood with his mother, Pam. Until he left on a journey to become a pro sniperer on CS:Go and a pro climber in real life. Before reuniting with his father in Dunkirk, he spend most of his life hunting down the murderers of his russian girlfriend. Learning how to survive in the forest alone and eating spazmoids for survival, there he learned how to become a pro sniper from his mentor Frank Castle (Punisher). They both killed many Americans even thought Frank is an american himself, Oskar was a communist. Oskar discovered Edpic during his quest where they both became pals and shared the exact same mission on finding the murderer of their girlfriends. Oskar found out that his best friend, Elliot Rodger was the murderer of his girlfriend, he raged and killed many muslims, spazmoids and japanese in one day causing one of the most nefarious mass murders in history. That night, he and Edpic fought Elliot Rodger hand to hand, both bloodied, Oskar got the last laugh as he shot Rodger in the mouth cheek, he had the advantage and slamed Rodger's face into the mirror while dragging his face across it making look like Chucky. However, Oskar spared his life but broke his face and his mentality. He once killed 5638 people in real life during a Quake Match in Colorado. He is of Polish descent which is the reason why he can speak fluid Japanese. He also developed DOOM 2016 together with ID Software but he wasnt mentioned in the credits of the game cause he lost his ID Card. His idea for the game was to add something super revolutionary for shooters something that has never been added into shooters before... and so weapons in shooters were born. Thank you OSKAR! One day, Johnny's old mentor, Mumkey Jones teleported to his house using Doctor Who's Tardis where they traveled to the events of the Columbine School shooting to help out Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, while successfully getting out in time and blowing up the building. He was then put back into the current timeline that he is in. He joined The War of Dunkirk that has been going on ever since he was born, he has been sniping every single Japanese men in there for years until one day, he went to pee on the jungle where a Arab with a Turban came up to him, Oskar thought it was Toad from Mario and decided to greet him but upon doing so, he was shot in the leg and captured by Al-Qaeda. As he was there, he was being implanted a bomb on his chest to turn him into a muslim, however a legendary hero returns to his life, Johnny Cooper, who kills most of the muslims in there by activating their bombs that where implanted in their chests. Johnny took off Oskar's bomb and implanted in Josh Gaming's face, once he activated it, they all flew off to the sky and started blowing off like fireworks, perfect timing as Johnny and Oskar have been reunited as father and son. They fought thru most of Dunkirk until they blowned up by the Japanese, their houses and vehicles destroyed and having serious injuries, they walked into a local cottonfield where they found Carter Roberson as a sex slave who's owner was Kevin Spacey. Upon defeating Roberson, they formed an alliance and joined The Cooper Gang. They went back and won the war of Dunkirk. They have traveled thru more adventures after this where they met Nermin and TJ. Now Oskar, Johnny and Nermin kill spazmoids during their free time as a guilty pleasure. Oskar changed his last name to become his own race. Previously named Oskar Cooper. He is a loooong time member of The Toxik Groupies since 2014 and joined forces with The Cooper Gang although he is mostly know for being part of the OSKAR Clan which existed since 1999. Oskar has faced a lot of legal problems through out his lifetime, one time in 1999 he was put on probation for 4 years for gang activities, in 2006 he was charged for assault against a spazmoid while on vacation and another time in 2008 he was charged and sent to prison for 2 years for the murder of a person he claimed to be a fascist spazmoid. After he got released from prison in 2010 he had started his revolution for his now known country the New U.S.S.R and till this day he remains as the Supreme Soviet of his country. Him, Nermin and Emago once opened a Cookie bar and from that you can tell that he is quite a businessman indeed. He knows many Disney chicks like you can see on the photo. Afterall OSKAR is a pretty busy person so never under any circumstances send him a messege on Steam! Also last but not least he and his dog are pretty dedicated communists cause red is pretty popular in the world of fashion. Oskar also served in the New U.S.S.R War from the year 2018 to 2027. "I will never ever eat Tacos ever again." ~ OSKAR Category:Main Characters Category:Characters